


Red Sun Rising

by Arcane_Iridescence



Series: Invictus [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Destiny (the game), Link to explanation in the description for those unfamiliar with the game, M/M, Mostly following story mode with some liberties taken, knowledge of Destiny universe not mandatory but it helps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Iridescence/pseuds/Arcane_Iridescence
Summary: When his Ghost first revived him, he couldn't remember anything but his name, and even that was nearly faded from his mind. 
 Guardians, defenders of Earth's last safe city, chosen to wield a power called Light to protect the remains of their species from different alien threats before humanity is completely wiped out. Chosen from among the dead, Hinata Shouyou must join his fellow Light-bearers and push back the Darkness not only for the survival of everyone around him, but his own as well, and fate isn't always so straightforward.But they call it a Fireteam for a reason, and Hinata won't be facing the Darkness alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here for a comprehensive guide to Destiny the game!](http://www.gameinformer.com/b/features/archive/2016/08/24/what-s-going-on-in-destiny-s-story-2016-edition.aspx)

Two Hunters sat among the high branches of an old oak, thick arms reaching toward the sky, its canopy a natural umbrella against the rain. Far below them, a Titan sat cross-legged on a root, his helmet on one side of him, shotgun on the other while he twisted scraps of metal into the shape of a flower. His Ghost watched him after they had smelted all the pieces together, the Titans gloved fingers working deftly as he moved on to carving delicate designs into the petals with a knife he’d borrowed from one of the Hunters above him. It was a daisy, roughly four inches in diameter, real enough looking for the most part. He was pretty sure it was something he did when he was alive before, or maybe something similar. A craftsman of some kind during the Golden Age – it was nice to imagine. He was pretty sure his Ghost still had the folded metal crane he had made that first night when they’d stopped to rest in their search for a ship. But he was glad for something to do, something to focus on so his energy didn’t escape and cause another “Arc incident.” He still swore it wasn’t his fault.  


Above him, the sound of boots on bark accompanied the fall of leaves and twigs around him as one of the Hunters dropped down to the lowest branch. 

“Hinata,” he called, his voice pitched low. Shouyou looked up, already reaching for his helmet as he watched the Hunter hold up four finger, then two, make a fist, hold up another two, then one.

Three Dregs, four Vandals (two with line-rifles), and one Captain. 

Well then. 

The second Hunter, this one shorter than the other and considerably more graceful, dropped down onto the root beside Hinata just as the Titan finished securing his helmet into place, grabbing his Invective. The shotgun’s weight was familiar in his hands as he ran his finger over the carvings on the side. One of his most prized possessions, Hinata had received it as a gift (or maybe _reward_ was more accurate) from the Warlock Vanguard herself. 

Pushing himself to his feet, Hinata turned toward his team as his Ghost made metallic clicks before tucking himself into the pocket beneath his mark, the blue and red emblems fluttering as he settled in, safe and out of enemy sight. 

“Kageyama, you good to go?” The shorter Hunter asked, looking up at the one still crouched on the branch. He nodded, and climbed a few branches higher, likely looking for the vantage point he’d need to let his arrow fly cleanly without anything getting in the way. 

Once he was out of sight, the remaining Hunter turned to him, inclining his head. Hinata nodded at him. “I’ve been feeling itchy with all this excess energy. Should I move in first, Akaashi-san?”

The Hunter nodded. “Better to get it out of your system and take as many out as you can to start. Kageyama will give us cover-fire and then we’ll go in for the bounty on that Captain and find out what it is they’re doing down there. We’ll be in and out before the next Skiff arrives.”

“Roger that.”

The two of them moved around the tree, stepping toward the ravine it towered over, and looked down. The side they were on dropped straight down, while the other side, maybe thirty feet away, sloped toward them. A Fallen sniper stood halfway down. It seemed to spot them, but before it could raise its weapon, it dropped dead, oil spraying from where its head once rested. As the body crumpled forward, Hinata dropped over the edge, his body going weightless and his stomach flipping as he dropped the twenty feet straight down. Something glowing with an almost inverse color purple sped passed him.

The Fallen vandal body landed, drawing the attention of its kin just in time for Kageyama’s arrow to land in the middle of them, tethering them in place with inky tentacles as Hinata pulled on the restless energy he’d been building up, concentrating it around him as he landed, slamming down on top of the aliens. The Arc shook the ground as a shockwave raced away with him at the epicenter. The Fallen turned to nothing, the armor and weapons they’d dropped the only proof they’d been there to begin with. 

Pushing himself to his feet, Hinata stumbled for a moment before catching himself, dizzy after the sudden release of so much energy. There was a soft sound, then Akaashi landed lightly beside him, appearing literally out of thin air. 

“Are you alright, Hinata?”

The Titan shook himself and nodded, grinning behind his helmet. He flashed a thumbs up. “Just needed a moment to get my bearings again. Shall-“

A shot rang out and another body dropped to the ground. The second Vandal sniper. Hinata glanced toward the tree. He thought he might have seen the glare of a lens, but with the rain making the leaves shine, he could have been mistaken. He raised a hand in thanks anyway, knowing his partner was up there somewhere. 

He turned back to Akaashi. “Shall we then?”

The Hunter nodded and the two of them made their way toward the cave entrance that’d previously been hidden by boulders, picking their way around what was left of the Fallen they’d killed. Hinata raised his shotgun, his Ghost coming out of its hiding place to light up the darkness as they stepped into it. Beside him, Akaashi pulled out his side-arm, the muzzle pointed toward where his own Ghost lit up the path. 

“This used to be a mine of some kind, so be careful where you step,” Akaashi said, and Hinata nodded in response.

The sound of the rain falling became muted the further in they walked, until it was gone altogether. Neither of them knew how deep it went, and that was what they needed to find out. Fallen activity this close to a human settlement, the largest one they’d found surviving outside of the City, didn’t bode well. And until the Vanguard was able to move all the survivors to where they could better protect them, they needed to know what was going on. 

Hinata’s stomach clenched painfully, a bad feeling weighing it down heavily, one that worsened the longer they walked west. Roughly twenty minutes later, they found themselves in a cavern, the light of their Ghosts making all the surfaces shine as crystals of some kind reflected back at them, twinkling like starlight in the night. His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath. His Ghost clicked a few times before shivering, sending out a pulse that echoed a mapping system back at them. To their right was another tunnel, and several more on the other side of the cavern from them. 

“I think we can probably guess where this leads. We should get back to town, let them know what we found,” Akaashi said, walking toward the next tunnel and doing the same pulse with his Ghost that Hinata had. He made a small sound in his throat. “The tunnel goes on for as long as we can see, still leading westward. Even if they weren’t tunneling under the town, it’s still dangerously close. We’ll alert the Vanguard, let them know to send more Guardians to help evacuate the civilians.”

“Alright, let’s head back then,” Hinata replied, but before he could finish turning around, his earpiece crackled, the broken sounds of Kageyama’s panicked voice barely comprehensible between the fade-out and what sounded like gunshots. 

“Kageya-“

“ _Get- it’s- Fallen Ketch in-ound! Akaa- Hinata? C- hear me?! Get out! Hina-!”_

“Guardian down!” His Ghost called out, horror evident even in the mechanical monotone of his voice. 

Without glancing back at Akaashi, Hinata began sprinting back the way they’d come as fast as he could, feet pounding in time with his heartbeat. Panic made his throat tight and adrenaline spiked through his veins, pushing him faster, faster, _faster, faster_. He had to get to Tobio, that was all that mattered. He had to get to him before something happened to his Ghost; before he lost him for good; before they couldn’t revive him. 

A loud roar beat down against his eardrums as it echoed down the tunnel. Hinata skidded to a halt, his Ghost lighting up the darkness as Fallen swarmed them, blocking the path. 

Somewhere in that tree, his best friend’s body was growing colder, his Ghost doing its best to hold onto his Light, to keep him from fading away for good, all its concentration focused on that sole task as it waited for another Guardian to come and save its own. 

And that was only if it was still in one piece itself. 


End file.
